To Love Again
by longgbottom
Summary: Ron and Hermione took a break after the war to grieve without any strings attached. Now Hermione's ready to love again so she pushes to get back together.
1. Chapter 1 (06-11 14:30:45)

Hi, I just wanted to write a post-war Romione fic so I don't know where it's going yet but I hope it's good :)

I want to meet up with him again. It's been six months, we've all been off the grid and we've all tried keeping in touch but we all needed space. Harry's spent six months at Andromeda's house, bonding with Teddy and having time to stand back and wait. Andromeda has been good but she's needed people there to fill the emptiness of not having her most loved ones alive anymore, apart from Teddy. She's had many visitors, including myself, and Harry has helped so much. Ron and I needed a break from the rush of life so we both slowed our relationship down until we were ready. We send each other owls all of the time but I miss him so much already.

Luckily, I've been at Hogwarts this year to keep me occupied, I've been repeating my seventh year along with a few other from our year and the year below. Neither Harry nor Ron returned, they've both been grieving in a different way. The Loss of Fred has been incredibly difficult for all of the Weasley's, yet they've still been astonishingly kind and giving to anyone whose needed help. The great loss of the war has hit everyone so hard, there are so many casualties.

From our year, I was the only female Gryffindor to return, Lavender has been recovering from her attack so she felt unable to and Parvati wanted to stay with her. Luckily, Neville came back but Dean and Seamus didn't, because after a year of being apart, they felt like they needed to spend as much time together as they could. There's a handful of other students from our year, so they renovated an old set of classrooms into a common room and new dorms. I'm in the same room as five others, so it isn't too bad. Our lessons are with the year below so I also get to spend time with Ginny and Luna.

I think it would be best to write to meet up, we could in Hogsmeade this weekend. I just miss him so much


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi 'Mione, meeting up would be good, how about The Three Broomsticks at twelve? I'm missing you so much.

Ron"

A letter had arrived back from Ron the morning after I'd sent it, so I knew he'd actually be happy to meet. Today I have charms and defence, but we all know I've had enough of the dark arts and I've always been ahead in charms. Luckily, Neville and Ginny are in both, so each lesson is a bit more enjoyable. The others from our year were in charms were Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Padma Patil and Ernie Macmillan. We all sat together but that didn't make much difference because seventh years sat near us.

The day shot by and then the week ended so I got to see Ron. Eighth years were allowed to leave at anytime they wanted to so I left with Neville and Hannah, as they were headed on a date in Hogsmeade too. When we reached the Three Broomsticks, Ron was stood outside, wearing a maroon jumper and scarf, as the snow was setting in as it neared Christmas.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"We'll leave you to it." Neville muttered and walked off, hand in hand with Hannah. Ron looked good, although, he looked thinner from stress and his hair looked finer.

"Want a butterbeer?" He asked.

"Of course!" And we went in, ordered and grabbed a table near the back.

"How's your family?" I asked, knowing the answer may not be a good one.

"They're recovering. It's good that Ginny came back to Hogwarts, it's a shame I didn't. Mum and George still aren't doing fantastic, they still seem to be grieving too much to do anything. I wish he wasn't gone" and he trailed off. His pained was etched on his face, making his worry lines even more prominent. I reached across the table and took his hand and squeezed. I wish we had met up sooner.

"He died for a worthwhile cause, and no-one will ever forget him. Your family is one of the most supportive groups of people I've ever known, so you all care so much and won't let anyone be forgotten." I replied, hopefully it will calm him.

"We all just miss him so much, I feel like I'm not being strong enough, I mean Dad's gone back to work, Charlie's back in Romania and Ginny's back at school. It feels like Mum, George and I are just moping around the house all day, now that Bill and Percy have moved back out. I should get a job but-"

I cut him off, "you don't need to get back to reality just yet, just wait until you're ready, I can't believe I got myself to school this year, I don't blame anyone wanting to stop and wait for the right time."

"Yeah, okay. How's school? Are you getting on okay?" He asked me. At this point, I finally got to look into his eyes, the deep blue, like an ocean and smiled. He smiled back.

"School's fine, the subjects feel a bit redundant now we got all that practice last year, especially defence." I answered.

"You don't have to do this you know, you could move back here, you could try and reverse the memory charm on your parents, you could stay with Me you know?" His voice got quiet at the end of his sentence, and he looked away from me.

"I think I should try school, I want to get my newts, but I do want to see you more often." I replied. He smiled at me then, giving me his aloof grin I'd learned to love.

"Our same old 'Mione, always upstaging us at everything!" He joked, not meaning it at all, luckily.

"I know!" I chuckled back at him. "Anyway, how's Harry? And Teddy?"

"They're both good, Teddy's hair won't stop changing colour. It's always a nice surprise when it's red. Harry's keeping busy with him, always helping Andromeda. Harry seems to be calming, him and Ginny are talking a lot, which is good." He grimaced at the end, even though he is fine about them dating.

"Good, so, do you want to try being together again?" I asked.

"Yes."

Hi! I hope this is alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's POV

At the Burrow, life had been very tranquil and almost too much so. Percy, Bill, Fleur and Charlie moved back in, so it was very cramped. We've all been sharing rooms apart from George and Ginny. At first George had to spend lots of time with us but recently he's been left to it, until he feels like interacting as much as he wants. Ginny then went back to Hogwarts, Charlie to Romania, Bill and Fleur to Shell Cottage and Percy to his flat in London, but he may move back at some point soon. It was difficult to catch Mum, George and Dad at any point over the summer, as Dad threw himself back into work as much as he could, trying to help anyone who lost people, just to cope with the trauma of losing his son. Mum tried pursuing George as much as she could, trying to make him leave his room all of the time, to do things with family but all he wanted to do was be alone. So, I've taken it upon myself to keep mum from stressing herself into something serious so I've been distracting her as much as she could. I know that she cries and mourns him so much, so the only thing I could do would be trying to ease her pain.

Recently, I've been going out a lot, for walks, to visit old friends who feel alone and as many odd jobs as I can. I guess that's been my form of grieving, making myself busy and doing anything to stop the sinking feeling I get whenever I see my own red hair in the mirror or George's right side. I've visited Teddy quite a bit, whenever Harry feels like he can cope with seeing me or anyone, as I know Hermione's visited a couple of times. I've thrown myself into exercise and running as often as I can, so along with the stress, my image has changed quite a bit.

I've really missed Hermione recently, her coconut shampoo, her wonderful smile and her amazing intellect. We've talked by owl frequently but it's not the same as seeing her. I understand us spending time apart, hell, I wanted to, but I miss her now. She spent the summer volunteering at the school to rebuild it, visiting the Burrow once or twice for dinner, when Harry also wanted to come but the three of us have barely spent any time together. I suppose it's better that way, we all grieve in different ways.

I've tried getting George back to the shop, maybe I could join him and help out rather than doing something too difficult. Harry's talked about auror training in September next year, but I don't know if I'll be ready. I think Harry's too used to trying to save the world and now that he's finished off Voldemort, there's no evil to stop in the Wizarding World. Maybe I could become an auror, but I've had enough fighting bad guys for now.

Suddenly, an unknown owl swoops in through the kitchen window and drops a letter at my hands. Its Hermione's handwriting.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

Back at Hogwarts that afternoon I ran into Hagrid leaving the building.

"Hello Hagrid!" I called. I haven't seen much of him this term because I was used to Harry and Ron prompting me to go with them.

"Hello Hermione!" He replied, "got time for a catch-up?"

"Sure." So I followed him to his hut. When we got inside, I noticed it hadn't changed at all since my last visit.

"How're newts treatin' ya?" He asked.

"Great, I'm sorry about not visiting you, I've been swamped."

"That's alrigh', it's good to see ya."

"Have you heard from Ron or Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, a couple o' owls now an' then. How're the Weasleys holding up?"

"They're alright, I haven't visited them much, they apparently could be better though."

"I thought as much, from Ron's letters he sounded a bit lost."

We carried on chatting until dusk when I needed to go back up to eat dinner. I ran into Ginny, coming back from the pitch from a Quidditch practice, now that she's the captain and filled her in with my meeting with Ron. When we got to dinner we sat at the end of the table as we always did and found Neville already sat there picking at his food.

"Ah! There you are, how's your day been?" He asked before eating a piece of sausage off his fork.

"It's been good, it was great to see Ron, so I'm gonna see him more often. I ran into Hagrid on my way in so I stayed there catching up for a couple of hours. How's yours been?" I replied.

"Great, Hannah and I spent time in Madame Puddifoot's so that was nice. You need to hear Ginny's news though."

"What happened?" I exclaimed, turning to Ginny.

"Harry surprised me with Teddy today in the castle. He flooed in with special permission from McGonagall. He really wanted to come see you but we couldn't find you so I hope that's alright?" She replied, looking a little sheepish.

"That's brilliant! How were they both?" I didn't worry too much about not seeing Harry, at least I got to see Ron.

"They were good, Harry seemed happier, especially with Teddy. His hair was bright green today, it looked brilliant!" She babbled. I could tell how much Harry meant to her when I saw her face light up.

"Ah, I'm glad." When dinner was up, we walked back to our eighth year common room leaving Ginny as she turned towards the Gryffindor tower. Our common room was close to Gryffindor tower so the small talk we were engaging in came to an end as soon as we got in. Susan and Hannah were sat in the cosy armchairs by the fire playing chess and chatting. Neville instantly moved towards them and sat by Hannah and they started cuddling. I guess they've recovered with each other from the war. So, I sat by Susan and joined in their mindless conversation. Then, an owl started tapping at the window. I recognised it as Harry's new owl, Hope. So, I reached for the the letter and fed Hope a treat.

The letter read, "Hi Hermione, I'm sorry about missing you earlier, I guess we were in the wrong places to meet. Andromeda says hello and Teddy misses you, much like me. Did Ron tell you that we discussed moving into a flat together if we do the auror training? Oh, and did he tell you about the auror training? I think it would be a brilliant idea to be honest, but I'm not sure if either of us are ready. Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas? Hope I can see you there, Harry."

So I replied and excused myself from the conversation to take my letter up to the owlery, as Hope had left as soon as she'd delivered the letter. I used a school owl to deliver it. I'd almost sent if off when I thought that I should write to Ron.

"Hi Ron, it was great to meet up with you today. Are you happy to meet up again next week? Don't worry if not. Harry asked if I was coming to the Burrow for Christmas. I said yes. I will see you then if we don't meet up before. Hermione."

I sent both letters off with the school tawny owl. I hope I can meet up with him before Christmas, even though Christmas really was drawing closer as November came to an end. It was pitch black outside, so the only light was the handful of dimly lit lamps dotted around the owlery, so I headed back to the common room and to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I received a reply from Ron the next morning, so that helped me know how he felt about me.

It read, "Morning 'Mione, it was fantastic meeting yesterday, I definitely want to meet up again, are you free this afternoon, I might prepare a little something on top of the astronomy tower if you're up for it. At two? Send Pig back asap so I can prepare. Hopefully see you then."

So, I sent a reply back as soon as I could, as I knew seeing Ron would be great. Although, I'm worried we might end up moving too fast and the relationship will advance too much. I might have to discuss this with him, but we haven't even started our relationship.

I studied for the rest of the morning then headed up to the astronomy tower for two o'clock. As promised, he was there, with a basket in his hands and a broom propped up behind him. He had his perfect grin plastered across his face and his baggy shirt hanging over his jeans. He looked amazing.

"Ron! Hi." I beamed at him.

"Hermione. I thought we'd have a picnic here, so I'll just set this up" and he pulled a blanket out and started setting food out for us. Lucky I'd only eaten a slice of toast today. We sat down and he placed little bits of food on a plate for me.

"So..." I trailed off, I'm not sure of what we want to talk about, it hasn't been too long since our last meeting.

"What have you been reading lately?" He asked me. He knows me so well, he probably doesn't care that much about what books I've been reading but it always calms me even so.

"I've been reading a few muggle authors, Dickens mostly. I read them when I was much younger but when I need familiarity like I do now, I read the books I love. Have you been practicing quidditch a lot recently?" I asked. His face lit up at that, much alike how mine must have been when he asked me about books. I'm so thankful for our friendship, the war may have set us back a bit but I know so much about him and how he works.

"It's been alright, I've been trying to get George to join me quite a bit but he still doesn't feel up to it. Though, last night, he went out for a walk with Percy in the village nearby. They bought some items at the muggle shop so that was productive. I think they were talking about Fred on their trip out. I guess Perce is a good person to talk to about him. I just wish he would talk to all of us, we can work through our problems together. Sorry! I just got very sidetracked, I guess there's no-one at home to talk to about this with." He spoke, becoming less audible as he went on.

"Oh Ron! You should have talked about this before, as much as you wanted. Please don't hold back with me, you know I care about you more than anything!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. I guess I never realise how difficult it is at home until I see someone not dealing with them. You don't have to come to us for Christmas you know? We're all such a mess." He replied.

"No. I want to, I need to see everyone, we can share the load." And at that I clasped his hand and squeezed it. You can tell how broken he feels just by looking at him, his worry lines looking even more pronounced from even yesterday. I just wish I could fix him.

"Thank you." And he squeezed my hand back. "You know Hermione, I've loved you for years, and I will continue to love you, romantically or not, I just want to see you as much as I can, because you make me so much better."

"I love you too." I replied.

We ate the rest of the food chatting about the difficulties of newts and our plans for the future, steering clear of any sensitive topics.

"Thank you for meeting me 'Mione. I'll write later." He said at the end of our date. I looked into his eyes and knew that it would be alright to kiss him. So I did.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was back to lessons and regular life. I don't know why but spending time with Ron just felt like a dream. Almost like an alternate reality. It made me realise how much I missed him. Just getting to spend time with him without any worries and just on our own. Maybe I should try to meet up with Harry like that, with Ron there too. Just like the old days.

Monday felt like a bore, as I've found the new teachers don't get me yet, but surely they will soon. I don't know though. I guess the mystery of new professors may be good. Maybe I could talk to someone about it. I used to talk to my parents about my insecurities but I haven't reversed the memory charm yet so I can't. I would also talk to Ron and Harry but I'm not sure if we're able to talk about petty insecurities like that at the moment. I'll try anyway.

"Dear Harry, are you able to talk about something? Don't worry if not, it's a little bit silly but I feel like you're the best person to talk to about it. Also, I'm asking Ron to meet up at the weekend and I'd love to meet with you too at the same time if you're up for it. Love, Hermione."

Then I wrote a letter to Ron.

"Dear Ron, are you free to meet at the weekend? I just thought it would be nice and we could invite Harry as well, just so we can meet as the three of us. Love, Hermione."

As I was just in the common room after lessons, I just took the letters straight up to the owlery and sent them with a large screech owl. Hopefully I'll get a reply by tomorrow. I went back to studying, moving from the common room to the library as more people filed in and even though they should've all been studying, they weren't so it got noisy. I studied for the rest of the evening until I realised how hungry I was and went to the great hall for dinner. I sat with Neville and Ginny again so we chatted aimlessly. Then I studied some more and went to bed.

The next day I got a reply from both boys and a letter from Mrs. Weasley. Both boys agreed to meet up at the weekend, at the three broomsticks at 12. I guess they'd chatted about a time between themselves. The one from Molly was just confirming that I was coming for Christmas and to check if I had any new dietary restrictions. I replied to each at the end of the day as I had to rush to class so I was prepared.

Hi, I'm not sure how many people are reading but I hope that anyone who's reading it is enjoying x


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week zoomed by and it was Saturday by the time I stopped to look around. I was meeting Harry and Ron at twelve outside the Three Broomsticks so I set off fifteen minutes earlier. Most people were staying in the castle today because the weather was bitter and the snow was setting in heavily. The boys weren't there when I got there so I wrapped by coat tighter around me and wrapped my scarf around my neck once more. I looked around and noticed a tuft of red hair above the crowd. Of course he wouldn't remember a hat. Harry must be beside him but I can't tell because he isn't as tall as Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron called as they came closer. They looked happier than I'd seen them in months, so I felt myself smiling as well.

"Ron! Harry!" And I pulled them into a hug. Like the old days. "I've missed you both." I said and smiled at both of them.

"Shall we go inside?" Harry asked, so we did. We ordered three butterbeers and found a table in a corner to sit at. I was the first to break the silence.

"How's Teddy, Harry?" I asked.

"Fantastic! Really fantastic. When he laughs, he lights up the room, literally, he's already showing little signs of magic, apart from the metamorphmagus thing. Here's a picture." Harry replied, reaching and grabbing a picture from his pocket. He looked so much bigger than the last time I saw him and his hair was the colour of a flame.

"He looks wonderful" I said. "How're your family Ron?" I asked.

"They're doing slightly better. Mum's getting better each day, she's started getting back to her old self. I'm still talking to George about doing more stuff together and the other day he actually came into Diagon Alley with me, we avoided his shop of course but hopefully in the future we can get that running again. How's school?" He babbled. They both looked at me, expectantly.

"Oh yeah, you had something to talk about. Is it school related?" Harry asked before I spoke.

"I guess, it's silly really -"

"It can't be that silly if you're worrying about it." Ron cut me off.

"Well, it's just the new professors and I haven't clicked yet and it makes me more worried about my newts than I had been before. But it's no big deal." I said, quietly.

"I guess everyone's a little bit more guarded than they had been before the war so everyone is reclusive and not ready to open up to someone. We're all the same, so although the professors are older than us, they're still the same." Ron replied. This calmed me massively. I know they both get me so well and I had to talk to them.

"Yeah, and knowing you, Hermione, you'll ace these exams and show us all up!" Harry followed on with.

"Thanks you two. Anyway, what have you been up to? Any thoughts about auror training?" I asked, to take the pressure off me.

"Oh yeah, I'm leaning more towards it now. It would be good to have a routine in life again." Ron replied.

"Yeah, I think it would be a great idea, we could get a flat in London if you want. And 'Mione, you could join us!" Harry said.

"Not at the auror training." Ron said, then backtracked, "unless you want to! But it would be great, the three of us together again."

"Yeah, I'll think about it. The three of us together again." I repeated.

We chatted about Teddy, the politics of still being in school and how to heal others. Many butterbeers later, Harry decided to leave and go visit Ginny in the castle, so Ron and I got some time to ourselves. Ron moved closer to me and he slung his arm around me. I felt the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart. It was a complete bittersweet moment.

"So, I heard you're getting a nice new Weasley jumper for Christmas." He joked.

"Yes! Your mum owned me to confirm my attendance at your house for Christmas. So is she pulling out all the stops for me?" I asked, jokingly.

"Of course, I told her about meeting up with you and talking more, I think it's made me happier so she's felt happier too." He said and then kissed my cheek. I felt myself flush and smile.

"Good. I just wish my parents were around for me to talk to. I just haven't had the time to reverse their memory charms." I replied, feeling myself get more tense.

"Maybe I could come with you, we could go over Christmas to bring them back?"

"That would be wonderful." I replied. At that point, we got up and decided to go for a stroll around Hogsmeade. We looked in to Honeyduke's and he bought me a heart shaped lollipop and I bought him a bar of chocolate. We stopped in at the newly re-opened Zonko's and left almost instantly. It was nice, and it make me happy. At about six we said goodbye.

"It's been great seeing you." He said then grinned at me. It was nice to see his smile again.

"It has, I'm looking forward to the next time I'll see you." I replied. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was great, and it felt like sparks were flying. He turned around and apparated away, so I turned back and went up to the castle. On my way up, I luckily saw Harry, so I could give him a hug before saying goodbye. I walked straight to the great hall as I'd forgotten to eat and had only drank butterbeer since breakfast. I found Neville and Ginny again at the Gryffindor table and joined them. Apparently Neville had spent all day in the greenhouses and had started to create a new sort of antidote to a poison. Ginny had been practising quidditch all morning until Harry surprised her on the pitch. So, she had to cut practise short, much to the disappointment of the rest of the team and spend time with him.

"Did he talk to you about the auror training?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it sounds like he and Ron are really serious about this. It'd be good if they did it though." I replied.

"I've been thinking about becoming an auror, well, my Gran has." Neville said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, stressing the word "you".

"Something to do with herbology. Maybe. I could see if Professor Sprout needed a teachers aide?" He replied.

"That's brilliant! You need to do what you want, not what others want. What about you Ginny?" I asked again.

"I could do quidditch. You know, Ginny Weasley- England's star player!" She exclaimed.

"Again, another brilliant idea. I have no clue what I want to do." I said, gloomily.

"You don't need to decide now, you have months to decide and then you don't even need to start straight away. " Ginny replied.

"Yeah." Then, we finished our food, chatting slightly and headed back to our individual common rooms. Tonight, I don't feel like revising. So, I decided to sit with the group of sociable eighth years and try to join in.


	8. Chapter 8

December drew in as it slowly got more bitter and Christmas trees were slowly being brought in, as an attempt to brighten up the dull, broken castle. Each week I met up with Ron, or Harry, or both. There was a Christmas event for students in the Three Broomsticks, the first weekend in December so Ron and I decided to meet up in the Hog's Head. Nodding at Aberforth as I went in, I ordered two butterbeers. I sat at a table in the corner of the room and waited, he'll know to come inside as it's so cold. Suddenly, I see his red hair pass by the window and he's inside.

"Hermione!" He called. Then he was at my table and I felt a surge of happiness. He sat at the table after kissing my cheek.

"I've missed you!" He said.

"We only saw each other last week!" I shrieked, giggling.

"Yeah, but that was a whole seven days ago." It's moments like this that make me miss our first few years at Hogwarts. I miss us.

"Anyway, I've made a decision. I think I might learn how to drive a muggle car! Y'know, properly."

"That's brilliant, I need to get on with that too, I meant to learn before the war, but it became too time consuming, as you know." I replied.

"Yes." We continued hanging out for the rest of the day. It was nice and it made me forget my troubles completely.

This happened basically every week, sometimes Harry joined us again but other times we just spent time together alone. It was nice. Then it was the end of term and I was travelling back with Ginny to the Burrow. We got on the train together and decided that we'd stop in London to buy gifts for everyone. The train ride was good, we sat with Luna again so it felt like a good reunion. When we got off, we popped into Diagon Alley. The street looked as dismal as I knew it, as shops were only now re-opening for Christmas time. Fred and George's, no, only George's, joke shop looked dull and unhappy. We shouldn't go near it, I know that. However, I knew the obvious place to shop for Harry, Ron and Ginny was Quality Quidditch Supplies so we stopped in there first. Ginny fawned over everything in there, so I knew that I could get her anything in this shop. I found a book on the Holyhead Harpies for Ginny, a broom servicing kit, similar to the one I bought Harry years ago for Ron and a set of practice balls for Harry. I'll also order some sweets from Honeydukes for everyone in the Weasley family including Ron, Harry and Ginny. We then went into Flourish and Blotts and I guess That Ginny bought my present there, as I felt the need to turn away and pretend not to notice when Ginny went near the tills.

After a short walk up and down the street, we went back through the Leaky Cauldron and caught the Knight Bus back to the Burrow. I payed for us both as I felt bad about them kindly letting me stay at theirs again. When we finally stopped in Ottery St-Catchpole, Harry and Ron were waiting for us. It was nice to see the familiar red of Ron, even though I had spent all the time in the world with Ginny when I was at Hogwarts. I just missed _him._ Before I knew it, Ginny and Harry's faces were attached so Ron and I just smiled at each other. I honestly melted at the sight of him, and felt like I should just start snogging him there and then, just like Harry and Ginny. But, I know that I'm not ready and he probably isn't either, so I just stuck my hand out so we could just hold hands. His hand felt warm and comforting.

We walked towards the Burrow, and I could just smell the heartwarming place I always felt safe in. It would be nice to see Mrs Weasley again and to talk to the rest of the family. Hopefully they'll be okay with me being there. We had hardly got through the door before Mrs Weasley pulled me into a hug.

"Ginny! Hermione!" She shrieked. "It's so good to see you two again." At least she's looking happier since the last time I saw her. She still looked thin and a had bags under her eyes, but she now had Ginny back and that would surely cheer everyone up.

"I've just got a cake in the oven, I'm trying to just drown the smell out from all the mud these two traipsed in earlier after a game of quidditch!" She said in mock anger. At this, Ron and Harry looked positively guilty. So, Ginny and I both shared looks and started giggling.

"So, who else is here, mum?" Ginny asked.

"Well George is upstairs in his room..." she trailed off. "Dad, Percy and Bill are at the ministry today and Charlie's back in Romania until next week." Mrs Weasley replied. "Now, how about you go get settled in your room, I've set the bed up in Ginny's room, like usual."

So, Ginny and I started to go off upstairs, Ron and Harry following.

Hey, sorry for not updating in ages. Thank you for reading x


End file.
